pororofandomcom-20200216-history
Petty
Petty is one of the main characters of the animated series named Pororo the Little Penguin. She joins Pororo and his friends in Season 2. She is the first character who does not appear in Season 1. Personality Petty is the parallel female lead of the series who is a little penguin and Pororo's best friend (apart from Crong) who wears a violet hood and cap. She is the same age and species, just like Pororo's. The boys are shown to have a crush on her, but she seems oblivious to it, but she admires Pororo and comes to like him more than a 'friend'. Pororo often finds himself dumbfounded when she comes around. Petty is shown to be a little tomboyish, is a terrible cook but excels in sports, and is afraid of spiders. Petty lives in a cabin who her friends tried to build it. In the sing-along series, she likes playing the violin (Season 1 and 2 as well as the HD remakes, most episodes), flute (Season 2, "Hahaha Hohoho" only), electric guitar (Season 2, "Our Parents Do Not Know" only), and shakers (Season 3 only). She has a crush on Pororo and admires Eddy. Looks Petty is a blue penguin with white skin. She wears a lavender-magenta knit hat and matching gloves in season 2. She wears a purple short-sleeved dress and around hair band starting with Season 3, 4, 5, and 6. Bio In the episode "Hello, Friends", Pororo is with his friends playing hide and seek, and during the game, before Pororo got caught, Pororo and Petty met, then she meets her friends. Loopy takes Petty to her house, and Loopy gives Petty something to eat. Then the friends find out that Petty is super fast, is the best at sports, is nimble, and afraid of spiders. Season 3 She has a dark purple dress and a hair band that is round. Season 4 Season 5 Everyone finds out that Petty is very brave and she has a chance of proving it when Pororo asks her to go into a really dark and deep cave. Voiced by Korean * Chung Misuk English * Bommie Han (Season 2, Tik Tok English Set and apps) * Samantha Kim Daniel (Season 3 26 episodes, 4-5, English Show, Singalong NEW 1 and 2, current voice) * Shannon Chan-Kent (Season 3 26 episodes) * Anna Desmarais (Season 6) * Emma Tate (Singalong, UK Dub) Japanese * Yumi Kakazu Latin Spanish * Abigaly Claro Quotes * "Hi, I’m Petty, nice to meet you all!" (Hello, Friends) * "(giggles) That's very nice of you." (Hello, Friends) * "What's wrong? Is something there?" (Hello, Friends) * "Then we should go to them. I want to see their house, too." (Petty's House) * "You mean, my house? It's BEAUTIFUL!" (Petty's House) * "No. Why are you looking for Crong?" (Who Did This?) * "Ha ha ha! Woo-hoo!!!" (Loopy and Petty) * "Loopy!! It's your turn!!" (Loopy and Petty) * "If you practice a bit more, you'll be fine." (Petty's Secret Friend) * "What are you so happy about?" (Cooking Trouble) * "Wow!" (various episodes) Trivia *Petty has had a confirmed 3-some with Crong and Pororo. *She is the only female character to be introduced in Season 2. Gallery Petty Red Riding Hood.PNG Princess Petty Two.PNG Princess Petty.PNG Petty race outfit.PNG Petty dinosaur suit.PNG Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Character (2 season) Category:Character (3 season) Category:Character (4 season) Category:Heroes Category:Characters We Not Good Of Cooking Category:Penguins Category:Alive characters Category:Best Of Cooking Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:Pororo's girlfriend Category:Loopy's best friend Category:Pororo's crush Category:Characters who are brave Category:Characters (5 season)